Roomates
by JKlove3
Summary: I work at Arkham Asylum. Through my efforts, I never meet too many patients that are housed at the Asylum. This all changes when I learn to not only live with one but three patients from the Asylum, Joker, Riddler, and Scarecrow. (Note: Not sure about the rating or if this is a romance interest story)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Batman or DC comics. This story is just for fun and I am not making any money off of it.**

Chapter One

Gotham City. This is my home and my birth place. I have come to accept Gotham as a place that won't ever change. The crime rate is very high and a vigilante roams the streets at night dressed as a bat. He helps but also allows for crazier villains to arise from the ashes of the pervious criminals. Joker, Riddler, and Scarecrow, are just a few to name. Joker is perhaps the most dangerous of all the criminals. He is cunning and is very unpredictable. The weapon of his choice is a knife, that's so he can savor the pain he inflicts on his victims. Like most criminals, he causes most harm at night, however unlike other criminals he is not opposed to robbing a bank during the cold daylight when it is full of people. I feel mostly safe during my walks downtown as long as I avoid the Narrows, which is called crime alley. This is where the crime is the highest in the city and perhaps the most dangerous place in the city.

My job may not be the safest since it is in Arkham Asylum. This is where the criminally insane are imprisoned at or for those who seek psychological help. At the moment, the Joker is being housed here, alongside the other criminals that I mentioned earlier. I have yet to meet the infamous Joker, and will perhaps keep it that way. I deal with all the paperwork in the asylum or in other words I am basically the personal assistant and file keeper for all of the doctors of the asylum. Not the most glamorous job in the world but it pays the bills. Most of the doctors treat me with a degree of respect; however there is one who does not. Doctor Stepof is a very mean-spirited individual. I find him not quite as intelligent as the other doctors, but he is the most handsome out of all of them and he knows it. I have heard he has slept with half the staff of female nurses in the asylum. I doubt it but he does get around. In respect to myself, Dr. Stepof treats me very poorly.

He always insists that I am filing his papers all wrong when I know for a fact that he rearranges the documents before I file it away for the night. He also is concisely bumping into me when I am carrying heavy boxes or a stack of papers. On more than occasion, he has knocked the papers all over the place and he never helps or apologizes to me. Instead he walks by stepping on the papers and once he stepped on my hand, which caused him to look at me with his striking blue eyes. He gave me a look of annoyance and continued walking on top of my papers that he knocked out of my hand. He made me feel inferior to him.

By nature I am a quiet individual and I do not make uproar over anything. So I was not inclined to say or do anything back. Revenge was not in my vocabulary. Dr. Stepof's paperwork always was done late in the evening and so in turn if I did not file it by the correct time when he was finished, I would get into trouble. Dr. Stepof worked his charm on the Chief Doctor, my boss, Dr. Young. Dr. Young was a small petite Asian woman. She was very beautiful, however easily manipulated, which made her a perfect target for Dr. Stepof's charm and manipulation. Thanks to that, I was always stuck at the offices, a section in the asylum, late at night. While everyone left, I would be stuck looking over and filing paperwork.

"Goodnight Grace," one of the older doctors said, leaving for the evening. "I'll see you Monday." Friday nights were always spent in this fashion. The type of paperwork I deal with were the files on the different patients that the doctors dealt with. I insured that everything was filled out correctly before filing it away. When I got this job I had to sign a legal document stating that I could not diverge any information that I read over about the patients in my checks over the paperwork. Most of the time, I never read the folders information too much. I would just make sure signatures and dates match. I was also to keep an eye on the documents to insure no unethical practices were in play. I would log everything into the data base and file the document away.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it read: 8:30 p.m. I still had several more documents left. The next one was the Jokers. Curious and knowing that I could not give away confidential information away, I looked over the notes made by the psychologist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

She was a new doctor here at the asylum. Her blonde hair and small but full figure made her popular among the men co-workers; however she has a very mousy personality. I wonder how she was able to get such a high profile patient, such as the Joker. The only information I was not allowed access to listen to was the tapes that were used to record the conversations between the doctors and patients. That was completely confidential. Usually a lot of times, the notes on patients would be footnoted in reference to a certain taped conversation. Dr. Quinzel's notes were very short but held a lot of footnotes. She noted that Joker's personality is referred to below to tape three. This made me a bit more curious. Why would she not have more notes on the Joker? Maybe her research had to be kept secret. I passed it off as a research reason to why she did not write a lot about the patient.

I was on my last file when the clock chimed signaling that it was midnight. The last file I had was documents on Edward Naston (a.k.a Edward Nigma). He was an interesting character as well. The notes from his doctor always referred to him as a narcissist personality and in want of attention. His alias is the Riddler and his IQ was very high. In short, he was a genius and he knew it to the extent that he wanted everyone to know it. At midnight and due to a lack of sleep, I found his picture and that him to be handsome. He had reddish brown hair with green emerald eyes. I signed the documents placed them with the rest of the files.

I lay back in the office chair to relax from leaning over my desk for so long. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out a yawn. I was tempted to lay my head down and sleep away my exhaustion. However I need to file away the huge stack of files I just spent hours reading and looking over.

The filing room was down the hall and down a flight of stairs before beginning at the entrance towards the cells/rooms that held the patients. It was caged box similar to an evidence locker at a police station. Only a few people held the key to getting into the filing room. During the operation hours, doctors would come to me to sign out their documents and tapes for their patients in which they also add to. Then I assured it was processed and filed away. The documents also held the medical history as well so it was important to check medical records for the patients.

I do not see patients too often unless they are walked to the doctor's office; this only happens if the session is scheduled to happen there. This was rare and only was usually allowed with lower profile patients.

Once I finished placing everything away and locked up, it was almost two in the morning. I was very exhausted and could not wait to sleep in my comfy bed to sleep my weekend away. Turning the key to the right and hearing the click, I knew it was locked and I was off the clock. I stretched out one more yawn before taking steps forward towards the doors on the opposite end to leave. Soon, however, red lights began flashing and sirens went off. That could only mean one thing: an escaped patient. A voice came over the intercom. It was the automatic voice system:

 _Code Red Alert. Level 5 patient has escaped. Please stay on guard and report safely to a secure location until further notice. Again Level 5 patient has escaped._

Just when I was about to head home for the weekend. I decided that I would lock myself in the cage with the files till it was safe. So I turned the key left and went inside. I locked it and decided to sit at the desk inside. It was a small desk and was just used to sign out documents to the doctors. I used a bigger desk upstairs in the offices to process returned documents.

I sat in the chair laying my head on the desk; I was almost asleep when I heard footsteps by the cage. I looked up to see a patient in their orange jumpsuit, which was used for the patients that were imprisoned at the asylum. He did not have his make-up on but anyone could tell it was the infamous Joker. If not for the scars on his face, but for his stance and the way he had about him. He was looking at me with his dark eyes. They were very intense. He had a very handsome face despite the tragic scars that marred his face with a forever smile. He licked his lips before giving me a sickening smile that promised chaos and destruction.

"Looks like I have found myself a caged little bird," his tone was playful but had an edge to it. "Why don't you come out, little bird? I don't bite much," He then laughed his high pitched signature laugh. It was very haunting and scared me to the core. Before I could even think about answering, the guards' footsteps could be heard approaching on the other side of the door.

"Seems we have to cut this meeting short," He leered at me, "Grace." Then he was off. I looked down and noticed he was looking at my name tag. When the guards did finally rush through the door, I pointed them in the way that the Joker went. The guards began going in the direction of the Joker. One guard stayed behind and helped me to my car so that I could leave the asylum for my own safety. Once home I finally got to my bed and the last thing I saw was my table clock letting me know it was five in the morning.

I slept well through the morning into mid-afternoon. When I finally decided to get up, I approached my bathroom and took a long hot shower. I was feeling more relaxed and not so worried about what happened at the asylum. Joker was perhaps miles away planning something that would not have anything to do with me or perhaps he has been caught by the Batman. Sweatpants and a T-shirt was all I needed for my Saturday off. I made a bowl of cereal and turned on the television set. I sat on my sofa and watched the news channel. It was reporting the escape of the Joker from Arkham Asylum. He was still missing and consider dangerous. There were reports that it was an inside job and that a certain member of staff helped in the Joker's escape. Despite that, they would not announce who it was yet until it was official. This made me wonder what staff member was willing to help the Joker escape. It must have been someone who was either force to or perhaps they supported Joker in his schemes. I turned the channel to a one of the movie channels. A good action film was on and when it was over I turned the television set off. I laid there for a few moments and soon fell asleep from all the lack of sleep from my work week.

I woke up to a scratching sound at my front door to my apartment. I looked out my window and noticed that it was night time. The scratching increased must be the neighbor's cat again. I got up to open the door and shoo the cat away. I was five feet away from the door when it opened to reveal a tall male figure. I took a step back and slipped. I landed on my back side in a not so softly manner. I could not even let out a scream for the life of me. The figure walked in my apartment, shutting the door behind him. He flicked on the main light to show his identity, the Joker himself in all his glory. Paint had been freshly applied to his face and he wore his purple suit.

I tried moving away and ended up crawling backwards until my back hit the end table that was situated on the right side of my sofa. The Joker slowly approached me and knelt down to my level. He brought his gloved hand out to hold my chin between his index finger and his thumb, tilting my head back to look him in his dark eyes.

"My, my not so graceful are we, Gracie." He looked me over in my T-shirt and sweats. His other hand was on the back of my head, tangling with my brown hair. My eyes were wide with fear and I was slightly shaking from this encounter. I felt like I could not breath and my muscles would not work for me. The Joker brought his face to my neck and his rubbed along the side of my neck. "Your fear smells amazing." He came back to my face. "You don't talk much, do you?" He leaned further into my face. My throat felt very dry and I could not talk. " **Answer Me**."

I flinched. His voice sounded demonic. "No."

"No, **what**?" His patience was wearing thin.

"No, I don't talk very much." I whispered with my dry throat.

"I thought as much." He let my head go and got back up to his feet. He held his hand out for me to take. I looked at it for a moment. I knew not to trust him but what choice did I have. I grabbed his hand and he helped me to my feet. However he then turned around and threw me against the wall. He held a knife to my throat, which was situated on the jugular vein.

"So Gracie, how are you with unwelcomed guests?" He expected an answer from me. One of his hands was squeezing my upper arm tightly enough to leave bruises.

"Good, I suppose." My voice was quiet but it looked to be the answer he wanted to hear. He let me go.

"Good, I needed a place to crash till I can get my own place together." He started walking to the kitchen before turning back around. "Next time make sure no one is tailing you when you drive back to your apartment from work. There are some crazy people out there." He let out a laugh as he went back to the kitchen. He began to rummage through the fridge and cabnits. He found himself enough supplies to make a sandwich. I went over to sit on my sofa and try to process what was happening. He was able to find my apartment because he followed me after I drove back from work. I must not have been paying attention to a car tailing me; however I do not usually have to watch for such sights.

I should call the police. I had to think and remember where I placed my cell phone. I looked around and noticed it in the kitchen on the counter. As soon as I locked on to it, the Joker noticed my attention on my cell phone and took it into his hand. It was a cheap flip phone but it did the basic functions and that's all I needed. He flipped it open and broke it in half. "Don't need you getting any ideas of call for the men in blue."

He sat down next to me eating his sandwich. He grabbed the remote off the end table and flicked through the channels till he found what he wanted. He began watching the news channel cover his escape and interviews that were given by the citizens of Gotham. I just sat there in a daze till I could feel sleep creeping on me but I did not want to fall asleep next to the Joker. That would be very dangerous. After awhile, Joker turned the television set off and asked me where he could find the bathroom. I pointed to the door that led to it. Before he left to use it, he looked straight at me. "If you even think about leaving, I will hunt you down and you will not like the final result." With that, he shut the bathroom door.

Soon I could not keep my eyes open anymore and fell asleep, praying this was all a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Morning After/Meeting Crane

Morning sun began pouring in through the living room window and slowly waking me up. I looked around and did not see the Joker anywhere. Maybe it was all a dream, I thought. However I saw my broken phone and realized that it was in fact true. I got up and went to my bedroom. I found the Joker sleeping on my bed. He had taken off his overcoat and vest off. He was in his purple trousers and his button up shirt, which was not buttoned up. He was lying on his back with his chest and stomach exposed. His chest had scars across it as if someone attacked him with a knife in a slashing action. I walked closer to the bed to get a better look at the man that has terrorized all of Gotham City. He did not seem so terrifying sleeping in my bed with his make-up washed off.

"If you keep spying on me, I may have to file a restraining order against you." He opened up one eye to look at me. I jumped about a foot in the air and fled into the bathroom. I shut and locked the door. I listened by the door for a few more minutes to hear any movements. After a bit, I decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. This also allowed time away from the Joker, who was in the next room. I took a very hot shower, and let my mind travel away from my unwanted guest. Sadly I did not have an extra change of clothes so I wrapped the towel around myself. I cracked the door open and peered around the corner. My bathroom had two doors. One that led in the main portion of the apartment, which is usually locked, and the other led into my bedroom. I was looking through the one connected to my bedroom to see if the Joker was still there. I did not see him. I opened the door more and walked out with a towel still wrapped around me. I quickly shut my bedroom door and locked it.

I quickly placed on some jeans and a sweater.

Unlocking the door, I went out into the living room. My apartment was a decent size so finding Joker was not too hard. I found him lounging on my sofa twirling a knife. His shirt was buttoned up and the vest was back on. His coat was hanging on the back of the couch. He looked up at me and stopped twirling his knife. He got up and began to approach me. He was way taller than me and I felt small compared to him. He leaned down to my face, taking wet strain of hair, to say, "You were in there a long time. If I didn't know better I would think you are avoiding me." He licked his lips and looked as if he was studying me like a bug underneath a microscope. I wanted to ask him why he was here and what he was planning, however my biggest question would be why I am still alive. This man kills others without batting an eye.

"No, I was…or rather I always take long showers," I stuttered through the sentence. He released my hair and instead lifted my head up to look at him.

"Is it the scars?" He looked angry at me. "Want to know how I got them?" He pressed me into the wall and held a knife to my lips. I was scared and realized he was going to kill me. If I was going to die I might as well answer his question.

"No, it's not the scars…umm…but rather the knife." I look him in his eyes when I say this. He paused for a moment then withdrew the knife, which he placed back in his pants pocket. He looks at me for a few more seconds more and then stepped away from me. He began to walk to the front door, and then looked back at me once more before shutting the front door.

I let some breathe out that I did not realize I was even holding. This whole experience in the last 12 hours has made my mind spin. The way the Joker went about with his personality was almost bipolar. One minute he was calm then the next he was agitated. I can only describe him as a whirlwind.

Once I got out of my daze, I thought about getting help however if Joker escaped the asylum a couple times before that so I doubt me placing him back there would help. His threats are not to be taken lightly. I am at a crossroads. On one if I turn him in, he will kill me and on the other end he roams free which could lead to my death. Either way I do not have a happy ending coming my way. Might as well play it out and it would also be too much trouble getting the GCPD involved, I thought trying to convince myself.

I will just have to accept my fate and hope Joker does not kill me to rectify his boredom. Since he left me to my own devices, I would just go about my day like I do every Sunday. I ate my breakfast and decide to go to the laundry room in the basement of the apartment complex. I gathered up my dirty laundry into my basket. I noticed the Joker's coat on the back of the sofa. It looked dirty and had some stains on it. Maybe I should wash it. If I washed it, he might let me live to the end of the day.

So I decided to wash the coat. When I got to the laundry room and found it empty, this was rare and great. I am not much of a people person or a talker. Not being a talker seems to cause the Joker to become annoyed with me. I started with Joker's coat and checked his pockets for anything. I found two switchblades, one utility knife and two pocket knives.

After removing all of that, I begin rubbing stain remover solution on the stains and place it in the washer. I made sure I hit the extra soak button to ensure a positive result. Two hours later, I finish my laundry and was folding the clothes in my bedroom. I was allowing the purple coat to air dry in my bathroom. It hung on the shower rail. As I was placing my clothes into my wardrobe, I heard the front door open. Muttering and the shuffle of feet that could only be the Joker, he will probably notice the knives from his coat lined up on the kitchen bar. I finished closing my dresser drawer when he walked in. He looked around and found me on the other side of the room.

"You've got my coat." It was a statement and not a question. I looked at him and pointed to the bathroom door. He got the idea and went in the bathroom. After a couple minutes, he came back out wearing his overcoat. "I might need to keep you around. If not for your pretty face but for your laundry skills." I gave him a curious look. He came to me and stood a foot in front of me. He looked me over and I did the same. We stood there staring each other down. I felt a bit more confident in my position since accepting my fate. He placed his hand around my neck with a slight pressure. "You really are a quiet person. I wonder if you would make a sound if you were close to death." He leaned in with his nose in my hair and his lips by my ear. "But perhaps another time," He let me go and walked away.

My heart was beating fast and I could feel a headache coming on. I needed a drink of water. After placing my laundry basket away, I went into the kitchen for a glass of water. I saw a note posted on the wall with one of his knives holding up the paper. I yanked the knife out of the wall and grabbed the note. It read:

Be gone for awhile. Don't be stupid or else

Joker

His handwriting was at best compared to an eight year old. At least he can spell, I thought. He signed it rather well with his name. My life will not be endangered a bit, I guess.

The rest of the day was spent in a relaxing manner and I was able to finish a book I started a week ago.

Monday morning I got up at six and got ready for the day. Before I left, I made myself some coffee. I could not start a work day without coffee. If I did not have it I would be a zombie and no work would get done. I get to work a little after seven and report to my file cage. The day went by slowly. I dealt with doctors and other members of staff. GCPD came by and asked questions to all the staff because they had yet to figure out how the Joker escaped this time. "Wonder who would release that monster?" A doctor mindlessly asked. I was retrieving his file on his patient.

"No idea." I replied simply. "Here you go and don't forget to sign the check out sheet, Dr. Ross."

"No worries." He signed the sheet and went on his way. I was curious on to who helped the Joker but then again I am no better since I allow the Joker to live at my place. I noticed that the Joker's doctor has yet to receive her documents for her other patients. Dr. Quinzel usually was here early and would stay late. I hope Joker has not killed her. Dazed into my thoughts, I did not notice someone by the door.

"Excuse me." I looked up to see Dr. Stepof.

"Hello Dr. Stepof . Which patient document do you need?" I was trying to stay pleasant and not embarrassed by not noticing him. He gave me a glare.

"Edward Nashton." The Riddler. I forgot that he had Riddler as a patient. I would almost feel bad for the Riddler if he did not kill people with his puzzles. After Dr. Stepof signed out the document, he gave me one more look and left.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch till I saw a patient being escorted to a doctor's office. It was Dr. Crane. That's weird, I thought to myself. High level patients never have their sessions in the doctor's office. Dr. Young came up to me requesting for her files on Dr. Crane then left. When Crane passed by the cage, he looked straight at me. His icy blue eyes were the first thing I noticed, however the way he smirked when he saw me game me goose bumps. Joker scared me a bit more than Crane, this may be due to the fact that Joker is freely roaming while Crane was here at the asylum.

After a few minutes one of the interns came down the stairs. He was there to pick up the files on Crane, however I am not allowed to hand documents over to anyone but Dr. Young. Dr. Young knows this. The intern got angry towards me because I would not relinquish the documents to him. So in the end, I had to go to Dr. Young's office to give her the files and get her to signature for the sign out. I went up the one flight of stairs to give her the files. A guard was outside the door. He looked me down and up, then motioned me to go in to the office. I opened the door and found Crane unrestrained lounging in a chair that sat across from Dr. Young's desk. She was taking notes before I came in. For when I came in, she looked up from her notes. Once she saw me, she gave a shy smile.

"Grace, I didn't think my intern would convince you to allow him to sign the documents out." She then looked towards Crane. "I think I have proven there are people out there who do follow the rules."

"Perhaps," was the only response Crane gave. Dr. Young brought her attention back to me and folded her hands in front of her on the desk.

"Sorry to use you Grace but I was making a point to Crane that not everyone takes shortcuts in life and for a fact there are people who follow the rules." A pit of guilt came over me because of the presence of Joker in my life. I have got to report him, despite that I also felt a bit of angry at being used to prove a point and no less to a mental patient. I made no move to express my emotions; I did however place the sign out sheet in front of Dr. Young.

I did notice that Crane had his eyes on me since I first stepped into the office. I tried to avoid his icy stare; despite my efforts he went out of his way to catch my eyes but only for a second. In this action, it was enough for me to see his emotion towards me, which was curiosity. He somehow seemed interested in me. I fear to the reason why he would be interested in me.

Once Dr. Young signed the document I high tailed it out of there. In my effort in leaving I did not notice Crane's leg that just happens to be in my way. I fell to my hands and knees next to Crane's chair. The folder, that holds the sign out sheet, flew through the air and landed right in Crane's lap.

I used the chair's arm to help me up to my feet and Crane grabbed my wrist. I looked at him and our eyes met. His were scrutinizing me for a flaw. I tried pulling my wrist but he tightened it to a bruising hold.

"You are a most interesting creature." He picked up the folder and placed it in my hand then let my wrist go. I stood up straight and not letting my eyes off of Crane. I heard pencil writing and brought my attention towards Dr. Young. She was taking notes on what just happened. This made me realize that she probably would not have called the guard or any help for me if Crane did get violent towards me. She was more worried about her research. I felt angry inside of me. I got out of the office, slamming the door behind me. The guard jumped a little. He looked at me. I mouthed sorry and moved downstairs to my cage.


	3. Chapter 3

I had no more dealings with Crane after that run in for the rest of the week. I had also taken the trouble of avoiding Dr. Young and any unnecessary questions. I was not only embarrassed but humiliated in front of the chief doctor and one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham City. The rest of the week was quite uneventful for me. Even the Joker seemed to have disappeared from my life. He has not returned and frankly I am quite fine with that. I am just hoping this is just a brief chapter of my life that I can put behind me. I have even considered trying to look for a job elsewhere. Despite that, I can say that I probably will not leave. The job market is not exactly in a great position at this time.

I have taken the time to talk to H.R. about hiring someone to help me since before I was hire in which they used to have two workers doing this job. The head of that department told me she would put in a request for it. So it may be looking up for me.

By the time Friday rolled around, I was ready for the weekend. Saturday was my day to read and sleep in. This Friday was going to be short cause of Dr. Stepof being gone on his vacation and due to the lack of documents to put away for the evening. I might be out by eight tonight. Enough time to watch some late shows and have a nice evening to myself. The hope that my latest roommate is gone completely makes it even better to go home. Seven o'clock came and I was able to continue finishing the last of my filing. I began locking up the cage. As I was attempting to lock up this old lock, it reminded me of the fact that a week ago the Joker escaped from here. Once I heard the click, I began walking away.

The parking garage was something out of a horror movie. Dimmed and dark with only a few cars still parked from the overnight security. My lone car was parked on one side of garage. I clicked the unlock button on my remote. My Ford escort sat by itself and I got to it in no time. Every night I walk in this parking garage, I cannot help but image a horror story play in head. The setting is perfect for it. I always walk with a brisk speed to my car in moments like this.

I heard footsteps behind me. At that moment I was tempted to look back but it would delay time to get to my car. I just hurried my speed to get to my car. Once I had my hand on the door handle, I felt someone behind. I had no idea who it was or how they were about to walk so quickly without me hearing them. I did not move. My hand still on the door handle was getting a little clammy but the thought of who could possibly be behind me was more terrifying.

I muster the courage to turn to the mystery person, but before I could get a look at the face of my assaulter I was pressed into the car by their body. The front of my body was pressed against the car door while my back was against the front of my stalker. My mind was blank. I absolutely had no idea what to do. I could feel the person's breathe at my left ear. A hand was placed on the front of my throat with the wrapping their long fingers around me. My pulse was racing as a slight squeeze to my neck was give.

"Grace," it was a familiar voice, "how are you?" I turned my head slightly to see Dr. Crane in the corner of my eye. I was terrified. The front of my head began to pound and I felt a bit dizzy.

"Crane?!" I croaked my mouth had gone dry.

"Who else?" he whispered into my ear, "Now why don't we go for a little ride?" My body tensed up to his meaning. If I gave him a ride, I would be helping him escape the asylum and perhaps contributing to my death. The pressure on my throat increased to the point that my breathing was very shallow. "I need an answer." I nodded my head. In the end what choice do I have? "Good, you can drive." He stepped away and let my throat go. Oxygen rushed into my system, while I was catching my breath. As that was happening Crane made his way into the passenger side of my car, he even buckled up.

In the end, we were up at my place. I threw the car keys on to my kitchen counter. Crane, or rather Jonathan as he stated to be called by me, looked around my place. I fidgeted a bit. While Jonathan went toward the bathroom, I saw a note on the counter where I threw my keys. It read:

Gracie,

I know I have probably got you thinking I left you, doll. But don't worry I will be home real soon.

JoKeR

My headache felt worst after the letter. I placed the note into my pocket, and went to sit on the couch. I lay back with my head against the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I needed time to think my life over. I steadied my breathing and opened my eyes. Crane…Jonathan was looking down on me. It startled me. He just stared at me for what seemed like hours. The more time passed the more I fidgeted.

"Do I scare you?" he looked into my eyes, searching and not finding what he wanted. I nodded. "Good, wouldn't want you getting rebellious on me." He looked around. "I don't see a house phone, so I assume you have a cell phone somewhere."

The image of the Joker smashing my phone came to mind.

"So where is it?"

"I broke it." I whispered.

"So no phone to contact the police with seems a bit too good to be true." He continued to exam my one bedroom apartment. "Does that scare you?"

Now what, I thought, I've worked at an asylum for the last three years and had no trouble from any patients until now. My life was meant to be invisible. At that moment, I realized I was not scared of Crane, or the Joker. I was scared to lose my silence. My way of life is being threatened by these newcomers intruding in my space.

"No, I am not scared of you." Perhaps the most words I have used towards Jonathan. That made his head turn, and his light blue eyes got a bit dark. As if something was inside of him. I needed to turn the tide before it got too far.

"So now you're not afraid of me. Maybe I need to remind you of who I am." Jonathan came towards the couch and stood in front of me. I looked up into his eyes. I felt paralyzed and unable to do only thing as he straddled my waist, with a knee on each side of my body. I could not stop looking at his icy blue eyes, as he places his hands on my throat. He squeezed my throat and I was losing oxygen to my lungs. I began to see black spots, but I was not going to give him the pleasure of seeing me frightened or will myself to fight him. I was not going to get him off by my fight or flight response.

The front door banged opened. Crane jumped up off of me, as the Joker just strolled in.

"I see you've made a new friend." Joker slammed the door loudly. The room fell silent. You could hear a pin drop. I was not going to make a move that would set off any type of reaction. The tension was very pliable and felt like I was in a fog. Joker did not look happy but rather quite sinister. With Crane's weight off of me, I moved away from the two villains that occupied my living room. "So Dr. Crane, I was unaware of a house ca **ll**?"

"Didn't know I needed one to be here, have I perhaps trespassed over some of your territory?" Crane smirked at the Joker. "But I find myself attached to your toy." Crane looked towards me as he ended his sentence.

"Me!?" I clamped a hand over my mouth, turning red with embarrassment because of my outburst. During all this time I was able to side step myself towards the kitchen. The bedroom door was close to the kitchen area; if only I could get there and lock myself in there maybe I would avoid any trouble from the two rogues. Crane and Joker must have noticed my retreating figure because I say the Joker turns slightly towards me with a smirk and Crane's eyes were wondering over my general direction.

"Sorry to say, Do **c** , but finder's keepers." Joker slugged Crane in his face, knocking him out. He then took long strides to me as his tsked and wagged his index finger at me, "No fair bringing in a new person into the apartment without my permission." I moved slowly back till I ran into my bedroom door. Joker placed his hands on each side of my head. He loomed over my small frame with his tall stature and leaned in to my face. I made sure to continue my eye contact with him the whole time, not wanting to make him any more irritated at me.

"So how did you run into the...ah…good do **c** tor."

"I…um… was…I mean," I was very hesitant in my speech. Come on voice just tell him, it was not your fault for having to help Crane. "He cornered me into giving him a ride and we came here." I was able to clearly convey that one sentence out without messing up. I was hoping that would be content to him.

"Hmmm…." He brought his face close to mine and his mouth was next to my right ear, "Seems like you're telling the truth." I felt my body shiver from the close proximity of the Joker. He pushed off the wall and walked away from me while I turned my bedroom doorknob. Once the door was open, I ran inside to get away from everything. I felt shaken up. As I began to shut the door, I noticed Jonathan was up and moving around. Joker walked towards him. They looked to be having a chat; however it was whisper to each other. I was not able to get any jest of the conversation. I made sure to lock the door once I closed it.

The fact that I had two of the most wanted criminals in my living room did not stop me from being very exhausted from work and the stress induced from said criminals. I looked at my bed. It's not like I can solve anything without any sleep, I thought, might as well be well rested then half asleep when one of them comes after me. I undressed into some pajama bottoms and tank top, and got into bed for some much needed rest.


End file.
